Mega Man X
'Notable RTAs' any%/low% in 32:14 (J) by Calebhart42 (U) 100% with Hadoken in 36:53 by Calebhart42 (J) any%/low% in 32:24 by Kaku (J) Uses an older boss order. 'Boss Damage Table' Notes: *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged even more (yellow); fourth number is when the X-Buster is fully charged (pink). **Sometimes, an uncharged shot will inflict two units of damage instead of one, if a boss has just started moving or if X fires a shot while he is dashing. *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. **For Chameleon Sting, as the weapon's secondary fire renders X invincible and is incapable of inflicting damage on enemies and bosses, the damage values list only the normal fire of this weapon. *For Homing Torpedo, Boomerang Cutter, Storm Tornado and Fire Wave: the secondary fire for these weapons are capable of inflicting multiple hits on a target, so the values listed on the second number is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount of damage done. *For Vile, the damage data values are for when X fights Vile after Zero's destruction in Sigma Palace. *For Rangda Bangda, shooting a Hadouken Fireball at one of its eye components (while it is red or blue) will instantly destroy it, reducing 11 units of energy from the boss's total health meter. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Boss Orders' 'Any% Route (1)' #Chill Penguin #Boomer Kuwanger #Sting Chameleon #Storm Eagle #Flame Mammoth* #Spark Mandrill #Armored Armadillo #Launch Octopus (*) Can be done at any time after Storm Eagle--you don't use his weapon. 'Any% Route (2)' #Chill Penguin #Storm Eagle #Spark Mandrill #Armored Armadillo #Launch Octopus #Flame Mammoth #Boomer Kuwanger #Sting Chameleon This route is displayed in Kaku's RTA. It is not a popular route, as it is very slightly (if at all) faster with perfect luck; bad luck can make it significantly slower. For an 8 Mavericks race, use the any% route. You will collect nothing but the Dash upgrade (in any%, you get the Buster upgrade at Sigma 1). '100% Route, with ''Iceless Heart #Chill Penguin #Storm Eagle #Boomer Kuwanger #Flame Mammoth #Sting Chameleon* #Spark Mandrill #Armored Armadillo #Launch Octopus *Revisit Chill Penguin (Heart) *Revisit Armored Armadillo (Hadoken) (*) You can also do Sting Chameleon in another order, based on preference (weapon can be useful for minibosses/enemies). Notes on route: As before, Penguin gives you the Dash upgrade. You need Eagle's weapon for Spark Mandrill's miniboss. Kuwanger's boomerangs can be used to grab several upgrades quickly (and you do not need to revisit Mandrill). '''100% Route, without ''Iceless Heart Use previous route, but fight Kuwanger after Mammoth (you need the Buster Upgrade). You can still save time using Kuwanger's weapon to grab items, and skip the Mandrill revisit. 'Hadoken' Kills all non-shielded enemies in one shot. Uses the normal Hadoken input (D, DF, F). Two ways of shooting: *Standard: Input, shoot. You need a slight delay before shooting, or you may shoot a stray shot (and miss your Hadoken). *Negative Edge: While charging, input and release your charge. Charge can be of any strength. The Hadoken cannot be used on Velguarder Sigma. To get the Hadoken, you must visit the ''top area of Armored Armadillo's ''stage right before the boss door (the exact position you must at least be in is shown to the right), with the following conditions met: *You have all body upgrades, weapons, hearts, and subtanks *You have visited this area four times previously (no other conditions), and either died or completed the stage each time *You have full health as you reach this area for the final time. Note that soft resetting your game (and/or using a password) resets the 'visit' counter. You do not need to have full subtanks, weapon energy, or lives to get the Hadoken. Full health (all hearts) will give you ''four units of health above your maximum weapon energy. 'Air Hadoken' You can use the Hadoken on Sting Chameleon with a Charged Shotgun Ice by shooting a platform on the wall, standing on it and using the input, pause to switch to Buster, and shoot on the first frame you regain control. You can also Air Hadoken D-Rex (Sigma 3 boss), though it is not very useful. 'Wall Jumping' Wall jumping can be initiated when you are up to seven pixels away from the actual wall--this is useful for many tight jumps, including Iceless Heart. When climbing a wall, there is no special trick to speed up your vertical movement--but when two walls are close together, you can jump from the left to the right and back repeatedly to move faster. 'Ladders' The top edge of every ladder is essentially a hole in the ground--with a wall on both the left and right. You can walljump on these walls. Typically, you will want to do a ladder walljump, or "ladder jump" to move up ladders more quickly or to perform certain tricks. To do this, release the ladder (Jump) while holding left or right so you land on the wall, then walljump. Additionally, there are Ladder Jumps--where you jump up the side of the ladder like a wall and do not climb at all. 'Advanced Techniques' 'Vile Text Skip' In Sigma 1, you can skip a few sequences of the Vile/Zero dialogue. To initiate the skip, do NOT touch the ground before the boss door leading to vile (the first cutscene). Jump on the wall of the ladder, and use the left wall to jump high enough, entering the boss door without touching the ground. This skips the first cutscene. On the next screen, you need to enter the next boss door quickly, without advancing text. Do not use A to dash--tap dash twice in this room instead. The text box should still be on screen when you exit this room. Entering the fight, tap dash once more, and if done correctly, you will enter the fight immediately, with a broken text box scrolling. This will then skip the following dialogue, and enter the second phase of the Vile fight immediately. Shooting a Rolling Shield may be helpful. Note: This trick, if done with a certain timing, can freeze your game ('softlock'). Practice before attempting it in a run or race. This only happens in the (U) version. (?) 'Iceless Heart' The heart container in Boomer Kuwanger's stage can be acquired with no abilities (without the use of Charged Ice). You must dash-walljump at a precise position on the wall to reach the top ledge. When walljumping, you will want to be several pixels away from the wall (see Wall Jumping) todo; getting the heart in kuwanger without charged ice (or boomerang), using a precise dash-walljump and the seven-pixel rule 'Armadillo Skip' You can skip the Armored Armadillo refight in Sigma 3 by moving yourself into the boss door using a Charged Ice Cracker. If the camera is not high enough, Armadillo will not spawn, and the game will think you have completed the fight. ((Todo: setups)) 'Boomer Kuwanger Turtle Skip' You can skip over the turtles in the vertical climb without killing or waiting for them. Their pattern depends on when they appear on screen. You can skip all of the turtles by taking some damage. 'Armadillo Birds' You can keep the birds from spawning during the final mine cart in Armored Armadillo's stage by moving, either at dash speed or jumping, during the segment when they spawn. This is desired when playing on SNES, as you can reduce a large amount of lag. You can either dash jump on the cart (be careful, the physics are not proper), or jump off and on the cart. todo strategies for this 'Basic Techniques' 'Shit You Should Know' *Hold A/Start at "Game Start" to speed up the intro. *Hold A/Start after selecting a boss to speed up the boss intro animations. *If you need to shoot immediately when you enter a boss, hold a charge and release when you do not have control of X. *When charging, you may want to avoid passing over the Fire Wave, as it will continuously shoot until you are fully charged. *Sometimes, moving an explosion offscreen (the sea serpents, for example), killing enemies in a different sequence, or not using certain weapons can prevent lag. *Don't die as you kill a boss. 'Dash Shots' While you have dash speed, uncharged X-Buster shots do 2 damage to most enemies and bosses in Mega Man X and X2. If you are shooting a normal enemy with normal shots, dash before doing so. This applies while in midair as well. For bosses you use the buster against, it is typically fastest to shoot dash shots or a mid-charge shot. 'Slope Jumps' When walking (not dashing) downward on a downward slope, X jumps higher. This is particularly useful in Chill Penguin's stage, allowing you to speed up the section before you obtain the Dash upgrade, and to jump over the two pillars after the Dash. 'Charged Shotgun Ice' todo; in short, it can move (zip) you--allows for armadillo skip, can be shot into walls (various uses), and kills enemies immediately upon shooting (only one use??) 'Version Differences' The Japanese version of the game has minor differences. There is less/faster text. Times below are approximate, and they represent the time saved on the (J) vs (U) versions. *11.05 seconds in any% (7 seconds during 8 Mavericks, no upgrades) *12.55 seconds in 100% The breakdown of text differences, in seconds: The boss names are changed in the US version of the game. The (U) version 1.1 has no significant differences. Charged Shotgun Ice behaves slightly differently at the end of boss fights--but this is insignificant. There is a glitch where you may fall through Velguarder Sigma's claws with no input or attack, taking damage, observed in the (J) version. This may be fixed in newer versions (needs checking).